


Pâle

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Pourquoi ? Kota, m’écoutes-tu quand je parle ? J’en ai marre de rester sous le parasol alors que tout le monde peut rester au soleil à se bronzer. Au maximum, j’obtiens un coup de soleil. Je ne veux pas passer les vacances en regardant les autre que s’amusent ! »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	Pâle

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Pâle**

« Kei, s’il te plait, sois raisonnable pour une fois. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui toi ou moi pouvons décider, c’est seulement... »

Le regard dans le visage de son copain fut suffisant pour le faire arrêter avant de terminer la phrase.

« Je n’entends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas. C’est une chose tellement normale que, vraiment, je ne compris pas. À chaque fois que j’essaye, je finis par me faire du mal, en quelque sorte. » Kei leva un sourcil, avec un rictus. « C’est une chose que _tu_ fais. Et c’est toi qui tombe toujours malade. »

Yabu compta jusqu’à dix dans sa tête, en essayant de ne le répondre pas d’une manière trop directe.

Ensuite il sourit, en le caressant une épaule.

« J’entends parce que t’embête, Kei, vraiment, je comprends. Ce que je ne compris pas c’est pourquoi nous devons annuler le voyage à Okinawa seulement parce que tu ne te bronzes pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Kota, m’écoutes-tu quand je parle ? J’en ai marre de rester sous le parasol alors que tout le monde peut rester au soleil à se bronzer. Au maximum, j’obtiens un coup de soleil. Je ne veux pas passer les vacances en regardant les autre que s’amusent ! »

Yabu le regarda incrédule.

Parfois, il manquait quelque chose quand son copain parlait.

« Tu ne dois pas aller à la plage dans une cage, ¿sais ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, seulement tu dois mettre la crème solaire. » il expliqua, en espérant que Kei aurait commencé à être raisonnable.

« Je n’irai pas à une plage pleine de monde en maillot de bain, blanc comme je suis. Affaire classée. » il répondit, en croisant les mains.

Kota compta autre fois jusqu’à dix. Et autre fois, et une autre, ma ce n’aidait pas ses nerves.

« Donc tu me dis que je dois sacrifier mes vacances au mer parce que tu ressembles à un corps ? » il dit, en grinçant les dents et en espérant que la rage de Kei ne le faisait pas trop mal.

Mais son copain n’eut pas une réaction physique.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« C’est exactement ce que je dis. »

Kota ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose, mais en fin il se rendit.

Il n’y avait pas raison de continuer à discuter.

« Je penserai à autre chose. » il bougonna, frustré.

Il n’y avait pas manière de le faire raisonner.

Il continua à se dire qu’il n’importait pas où ils étaient, tant qu’ils étaient ensemble. 

Et il pensait ça, mais pour une fois il aurait aimé que Kei fermait la bouche.


End file.
